


Venting

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: badfic, no one else matters, not for karmi fans, vent fic because I can't believe what a shitshow her part of the show is, with elements of truth in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadashi saves Hiro because he's the only one that gives a dang about him I guess.





	Venting

**Author's Note:**

> This is intentionally written badfic (and satire) because I can't believe how much the show writers support and promote bullying through their weird ass Mary Sue OC.

Once upon a time, there was a bitch named Karmi. She's super lonely and has no friends, but also really likes being alone and almost everyone at SFIT worships her because of her fanfics and will always "back her up, people!" including the adult friends of her bullying victim. Even her bullying victim who went from trying to make friends with her and ignoring her awful, rancid, toxic behavior to being nonsensically jealous of the poorly written smoke the BH6:TS writers always blow up her ass is super nice to her when he's being a superhero and will unfortunately fall in love with her cunt ass someday.

Karmi actually sounds like a Mary Sue when you stop to think about it. Since her bullying isn't even addressed as bullying and Hiro's always victim blamed and everyone treats her as perfect, does she really have any flaws? Hell, the girl doesn't even know viruses aren't alive and yet is a "teen genuis" at a world famous science university. If it's not treated like a flaw by the narrative, it ain't a real character flaw, folks. She really is a Mary Sue!

Tadashi is rolling in his grave, watching his best friends blow poorly written smoke up Karmi's ass as she bullies his little brother and belitting Hiro when he gets mad about it. He wishes he had never met any of them or introduced them to his brother. It was all a mistake.

Or the BH6:TS writers are just idiots who can't write shit and are way to in love with their Mary Sue OC.

Thank god the cartoon isn't canon to the movie, will be completely ignored by any movie sequel, and there's already plenty of other smaller Big Hero 6 continuities following the movie that have nothing to do with this shitshow that supports and promotes bullying. Kingdom Hearts 3, the mobile games and one DS game no one remembers, that super weird play, the Disney Infinity thing...thanks god it isn't a true follow up to the original movie and just another continuity we can all ignore. And a few years after it ends, Disney will just reboot it with a new cast of writers who won't have to follow anything that has to do with this shitshow, they'll just have to make another continuity. Phew.

Anyway, as Tadashi praised the heavens for that, his soul suddenly ascended. He knew what he must do.

Using ghostly time travel powers he had been offered by the universe being such a Good Boy(TM) in life but had refused to use up until this point, he went back in time to the night he decided to show Hiro SFIT. Aided by the knowledge of what was to come, both in the movie and dreadful cartoon, Tadashi used his brain to think of another angle to get Hiro out of bot-fighting, cut all of his dumbass so-called "friends" out of his life because neither he nor Hiro needed that kind of enabling, by-standing, bully supporting behavior, and became his own super hero who defeated Callaghan, then collected as much evidence as he could against the other villains, including Obake and Karmi's fellow cunt and lover Liv Amara (you know its true, they're in lurve), and anonymously tipped off the San Fransokyo police, who handled everything.

Then he lived - hey, he's alive! - happily ever after with Hiro and Aunt Cass, the boys getting their degrees and Tadashi continuing to protect Hiro from bullies like he always had in the movie's deleted scenes.

Tadashi's too good of a boy to go after Karmi, but she ended up dying a horrific, viscious death with lots of blood, guts, and gore anyway. Bye, bitch! Hope they don't incorperate your Mary Sue ass in the reboot! (Jk of course they won't.)

The end.


End file.
